Angels Of Death
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: Takes place after the show. Watari has a girl, who happens to be the only one who can save Tsuzuki and Hisoka. But seing how she is Tsu's ex, how will she take it when she see's that he's gay? Introducing Saya
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Laurel here, introducing a new character to the bunch. So here is Saya in her own debut in Angel of Death. I do not own anyone from Yami No Matsui (Descendants of Darkness)

Tatsumi and Watari teleported to his own home, a small flat outside of the Chief's own home. Watari held the unconscious body of Hisoka while Tatsumi held Tsuzuki's both had been burned by hell's flames, by which Tsuzuki had tried commit suicide. Hell's flames was the only way for a Shinigami to commit his own death, but it was even worse than having someone murder you, and poor Hisoka ran into the flames after his partner, to try and maybe rescue him. Both had fainted and had it not been for the scientist, both would be dead.

"Place Tsuzuki on the couch, and watch him while I get Hisoka settled in, in the guest room, and grab Saya" Watari said as his glasses were sliding off of his nose. Saya was the only person who could heal them all and luckily she was asleep down the hall. Watari walked into a room on the right side of the hall, with its light green walls and Bamboo furnishings, this was supposed to be his room, but he and Saya's relationship had moved very quickly, and so he set the young blonde boy on the bed before turning into the dark blue room opposite him.

Softly the door creaked open. "Saya" he whispered to the slender sleeping form in the bed, his bed. Her breathing was hardly audible, and she held onto a pillow like it was him. A strand of her strawberry blonde hair fell into her eyes. Softly he brushed the strands away and pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to open her sapphire eyes slowly. "Saya my love, I need you

"Tari? good cause I need you too" she whispered and he nodded softly.

"Not now, I need your help"

"Who got hurt?" she asked and sat up, the blue silken coverlet fell off of her chest to show off her pale creamy skin inside a small green tank top with lace for the hem. The cotton was lacy at the hems, and underneath he could see the outline of her full breasts and generous cleavage. She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed, clad in a pair of dark brown yoga pants with LOVE printed on the hip in green that hung loosely to her slightly curved hips. She stood up and he ogled her slim body. She was only about five foot four, nearly a foot shorter than him, tiny in most ways, slim, yet she was strong, mentally, physically, and with her powers. Second in power to only Tsuzuki, and for now at least she belonged to him, and he was seriously jealous of that pillow.

"Tari, who's hurt?" she asked again as she threw on her fuzzy sandal slippers.

"Tsu and his partner. He tried to bun himself" He said and she rushed out the door not even noticing his own burns. She still had feeling for him, he thought, even though she was his, she still had feelings for Tsuzuki. His fist met the solid maple door frame, with a loud bang.

Tatsumi was sitting on the couch and he got up when he entered the room, like he should of course but she pushed him back into the chair before he could bow. She undid the buttons on her ex-lovers shirt and felt the smooth skin that had already healed like it should. Her fingers felt his skin, which still sent shivers down her spine.

Hell flames burned from the inside, leaving terrors of frights in the hearts of their victims, which was the dangerous part of the flames, and only she was able to get rid of them, but in return she needed a symbol of love to get them out of her own body. She straddled his groin and placed both hands over his heart, allowing her aura to surround them both, her hair began to fly up and she softly channeled the energy into his heart, and through her soul. She searched his heart for things that should not be there, things that could cause him to die. 'Ohh so he does love his partner, that explains that' she thought as she finished up.

She was shaking, the man had more than enough to kill twenty humans and yet he had survived, but she was fading fast because of this. Watari and Tatsumi caught her as she got up and fell to the ground. Her energy was depleted, and Watari softly lifted her up into his arms, and carried her to his room.

The scientist was stronger than anyone had imagined, and his body was all muscle under his lab coat, which sent even more shivers up her spine. She looked up into his emerald eyes, which were focused on her own sapphire ones.

"Tari?" she asked because something wild roamed in his eyes, something possessive. He dropped her to the bed, and leaned over her, before he lay on top of her, in between her slender legs which she locked around him, because she was just as possessive of him, as he of her. Tonight after that pillow, and then her straddling Tsuzuki, he was not going easy in this make out session, Ohh hell no.

She was agreeing with him, and she pulled his shirt out of his pants, and slid her hands up his rigid abdomen. He tasted her lips, licking the seam, and then taking all control, taking the sweet treasure from her kisses. Her one hand made its way to the back of his neck, tangling in his orange red hair, the other holding her to his chest, while his held her neck, and waist in his grasp.

Watari was everything she wanted, and though part of her still cared for Tsuzuki, he controlled her heart, and from the force of the kisses her was giving her, he didn't realize that fact yet. He made her feel safe, and was great when it came to an intellectual conversation. She moaned into his mouth as his love, his possessiveness warmed the icy terrors in her heart, causing them to dissipate. And by gods, Watari had nothing on any of the guys she kissed, damn he was the best. She pulled out and he placed a trail of butterfly kisses up her jaw line until he had reached her right earlobe.

"Better love?" he whispered, noticing how rock hard he was and he knew she wouldn't give up her virginity just yet, but every time they kissed, he wanted her more. His teeth captured her earlobe.

"Ahh" her breath caught and she pulled him closer.

"Saya, we need to get rid of the pillow" he said and he rolled off of her and onto his side, with his one arm holding his head up. Her fingers traced his jaw line.

"Aww is my baby jealous?" she asked and he pulled her on top of him.

"Very" was his subtle reply, and she could feel his manhood through his pants.

"Well then I will give you some pleasure later, but first I have Hisoka to heal" She said with a naughty wink, and his pink haired woman sashayed out of the room. With lips bruised from his kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, I have done my research, for once, and plan to use it this time through. I was bad however, and used Wikipedia, so don't scold me, I have done that enough. I do not own any Descendants of Darkness characters, and if I did, I would have at least four of them tied to my bed. Which four however I shall not say, yet…

* * *

Chapter 2

"SHUT UP" A female voice shouted as Hisoka opened his dark green eyes.

"NO YOUR GOING TO WAKE THEM UP" Watari was heard yelling and an explosion wracked the building they were in. He tried to get up but an arm held him protectively as it was laced around his small waist

"Don't move" He said and Hisoka recognized the voice as Tsuzuki's.

"What's going on out there" Hisoka asked his partner as he was pulled even closer to the Shinigami.

"Watari and his girlfriend are experimenting" he replied and buried his nose into Hisoka's hair, which still smelled like smoke.

"Who's his girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?"Hisoka asked a little confused. Within the year and a half he had known the mechanical engineer; there was never any mention of a girlfriend or his partner. He turned his head so his eyes met Tsuzuki's ethereal violet ones.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY CHEMICALS. YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT MIX ANYTHING I HAVE OUT TO GET A FRICKING RESULT" The same girl yelled as smoke alarms went off.

"You ask too many questions" Tsuzuki told him as the silver door knob began to turn. "Brace yourself" he said and the door opened slowly, showing an eighteen year old girl rubbing her temples as her long pink hair swayed with the breeze of windows opening. She walked in and opened the window, letting a blast of cool air into the room, after a few seconds Hisoka was used to it.

"Actually Hisoka I am nineteen, and I am a clairvoyant like you, but I can easily control it. I suggest you put up a block" She said a she wound a piece of her hair around her fingers. She was only about 5 foot six, short compared to everyone but him, and she wore a green tank top under her unbuttoned white lab coat. "How are you two feeling, since you ruined my sleep" She asked and yawned. Watari entered the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Saya?" He said softly and she turned away from Watari.

"No"

"What happened?" Tsuzuki asked Watari, any answer from Saya was going to be loud and regretful later.

"I mixed some of her chemicals, and nearly blew up the lab" He said, "Which is why I am the mechanical engineer and she is the chemical one"

"Still not accepting" She said as Tsuzuki began to cold sweat and shake, spilling his orange juice on Hisoka.

"Darling I think you missed one" Watari stated as she threw off her lab coat, and strode over to the bed.

"How long was he in there" She asked as she ripped his shirt off, for the second time in twenty four hours.

"About twenty minutes" Hisoka said softly and she glared evilly at Watari.

"I didn't seal either of them in order not to get you pissed but you need to at least tell me some things Tari" She said as she straddled Tsuzuki, causing his tremors to lessen, and she let her aura flare.

"_touda's flames reign of terror, release your prisoner, and release his heart from your harmful grasp" _She chanted and dark light exited his body where her palm held his chest and shot up into her own heart, three more dark balls of light did the same.

"Sealed with a kiss" She whispered and kissed his chest where his heart was.

"What did you do to him" Hisoka asked as Tsuzuki held her wrist

"She healed him" Tatsumi said as he entered the room

"I forgot how your kiss felt" Tsuzuki whispered and she blushed as he let her go and she got off of him, nearly falling off the bed but Tatsumi grabbed her in time.

"Hisoka keep him in bed, he still has a few terrors, and I am quite sure these two can explain what I just did, but Tari?" She stated stuttering, her strength was leaving fast as Tatsumi helped her over to Watari.

"I know" He said and kissed her.

"Not here" She whispered pulling out as she half dragged him to their room up the steps.

Tsuzuki tried to get up but he was pushed back by both Hisoka and Tatsumi.

"What the hell were you trying to pull" Tatsumi asked and Hisoka glared.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again" The sixteen year old stated his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well I was…"

"Quit with your suicidal tendencies, your partner went after you, and nearly killed himself in doing so." Tatsumi stated and kissed Tsuzuki's forehead. "And I would be apologizing to him" he said and left.

"You went after me?" Tsuzuki asked and Hisoka nodded.

**Smack** "Why YOU" Saya yelled and stomped down the steps from their bedroom, and past Hisoka's.

"Saya please" Watari pleaded his long hair was out of its ribbon, his shirt out and unbuttoned, and his glasses askew as he stopped in their doorway. "Come on now we sleep together"

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN GROPE MY BOOB" She yelled from the kitchen, "Or try and unhook my bra"

"You are so infuriating" Watari muttered under his breath as he buttoned his shirt and fixed his glasses. Sheer pink lipstick covered his face and parts of his neck.

"Is she your ex?" Hisoka asked while putting two and two together

"We went out for a year, but broke it off with a certain realization." He said as he pushed Hisoka down and towered over top of him.

"And that is"

"That I have a thing for sixteen year old, brunette boys" he said and kissed Hisoka gently.

After relaxing, Hisoka smiled. "Good"

Saya burst into the room. "Get ready, my uncle will be here in a minute" She said and fled up to the bathroom to fix her smudged make up. "My father will be here too"

"Who's her dad?" Hisoka asked and Tsuzuki sighed

"There is a reason we are supposed to call her Saya-hime, her father is our king." He replied and moved across the bed. Right as the door banged open

* * *

Well I can't really add anything else here, but in a few hours you guys may have another chappie or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I just now saw that I have two chapter two's, so the story is going to go with the second one, I just have to delete the first one soon.

Chapter 3

"What in the seven hells were you doing? Reckless endangerment of your partner, waking up her royal highness at three in the morning to heal your injured asses, nearly killing yourselves, need I go on?" Chief Konoe asked, a man of about forty five years of age, with grey hair, and a strong build scolded as he stood in between Tatsumi and Watari.

"No Chief" Tsuzuki said with his head down. Saya came in and handed her uncle a glass of something. Whatever it was it had to be sweet, for the old man calmed down.

"Thanks honey" He replied and hugged her, his arm around her shoulder.

"I really don't know what to do with you people, you aren't even under my jurisdiction for this one" he said and sighed, he looked stressed and needed a vacation from Tsuzuki. Saya kissed Watari's cheek, of which her lipstick from earlier still resided. She wiped it off with her sleeve.

"Uncle, Daddy will be here soon, Tsuzuki you really owe Watari, and me, but mainly him" She said and Watari grasped her hand

"What did you do pet?" He asked as the chief and Tatsumi looked at him evilly

The door opened and in came the identical twin of Chief Konoe, but his hair was long and black.

"Good evening gentlemen" He said as everyone standing bowed except Saya who curtsied. "After careful deliberation, I have but two choices, and after counseling by my daughter only one can be right. In this case you are both on suspensions for three months, and are to remain here, in which you will be evaluated by my daughter and Watari Yutaka." He said and left, all the pressure in the room seemed to release, and the air was lighter. Until he re-entered. "Saya Darling, Coud will pick you up at seven tomorrow, look nice" He said with a cheesy grin and left. "Ohh and Yutaka Watari, I hope she is pretty, her lipstick sure is" He said and left for the last time.

"Who exactly is picking my girlfriend up" Watari asked as calmly as he could. Saya was blushing profusely due to the fact that she had missed his neck, and half of his cheek.

"That was close" she whispered and dropped down on the wall.

"You two need to be more careful" Chief Konoe said and left the room, in need of a place to breathe as Tsuzuki laughed.

Saya shot him the death glare along with Watari. And he stopped. "What, when are you going to tell him? If you don't you know he will only hook her up as much as he can"

"And I just keep calling and saying that I cannot make it. Besides Coud and I, pfft" Saya replied and laughed. "Why if I remember correctly Coud is homosexual"

Watari wiped the rest of her pale pink lipstick off and Tatsumi sighed.

"Good luck Watari, I feel sorry for you." Tatsumi said and adjusted his glasses. "The mans gonna eat you out of house and home"

"Don't remind me, oh well now I have something to experiment on"

"hey, you can't experiment on me" Tsuzuki said and pouted as Saya ran her fingers through her hair, its pinkish hue catching the light, and holding a secretary and a scientist quiet.

"I might just slip it into your sweets, oh well. I better head up to earth and at least get some work done on my case" She said before disappearing into the afternoon.

"Why aren't you leaving with her? Aren't you her partner" Hisoka asked.

"No, Saya is not my partner for work. If she was I doubt we would get a damn thing done" Watari said "Hey Tsuzuki, remember when you introduced us?"

"That was a day I cant ever forget. You kissed my girlfriend" Tsuzuki said and laughed

"Like I knew she belonged to you, besides that was before you introduced her to the rest of the gang as your woman." Watari said. "You see bon, the night before was when I first met her, and we got into an argument in the lab. I believe it was because I stole a few of her precious chemicals."

"You believe it, it was because you took my chemicals you ass" Saya said as she popped back in. "Sorry, my job was an easy one today, the person really wanted to live. But you stole" She said while she poked him in the chest, "my P-Nitro aniline, and my Nitrides coco, do you know how expensive those are" she said and poked him again harder.

"Thus the reason for the whole argument. Hisoka, never mess around in her lab, you will get burned, schanked, hit with a softball bat, and she will pull out her Shikigami if nothing else works. Well we began yelling at each other.

FLASHBACK

"_You can't have those, you are a mechanical engineer, I repeat mechanical. So go back to your own lab" A younger looking Saya yelled as she snatched the vile containing her most expensive chemicals. This blonde mechanical engineer was trying to steal them in order to make some potion._

"_Well if you would just share maybe I wouldn't have to sneak over in the middle of the night" Watari yelled back. It was only a few chemicals what was the harm. He was only going to try them on Tsuzuki in the morning._

"_Share? Share? You have your own freaking budget and I have mine" She yelled, her long pink hair swaying as she shook her head. "You always take stuff from my lab don't you? You've been doing it since I took over right"_

"_Of course, where else would I get what I need?"_

"_Tatsumi" She replied as she stepped closer to him and poked him in the chest. "But I need those chemicals for my research so hand them over" She said while poking him with every word. Who was this beauty poking him in the chest? She really did not know how he was when he was angry, or else she wouldn't be pushing his temper. "Get your own chemicals"_

"_Maybe I would give them over if you were nicer" He said as he watched her sapphire eyes, so like Tatsumi's in showing anger, widen and fires burn beneath the iris's._

"_You want nicer I will give you nicer. HAND OVER MY DAMN CHEMICALS"_

"_I don't like where this is going" he said and she ranted some more. Finally he did the one thing he thought would get her to shut up. He leaned down for she was a head shorter than him, tilted her chin up, and kissed her as she continued ranting._

"_hmmwhaca" She said in the kiss before it muffled out the rest of her sound. And damn she was passionate; she moaned as his fingers found the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. The only thing that caused them to stop was the burning in their lungs stating that they needed to breathe._

"_Yummy she whispered, and realized what she had done. 'No I kissed someone besides Tsu' she thought and the look on her face was sheer horror._

"_something wrong madam" He asked before she turned away blushing. _

"_Take them, I'm gone"_

**BACK TO REALITY**

"Oh and the next day was funny as well. God telling Tsuzuki that night over the phone that some crazy blonde scientist had kissed me. You were pissed" She said before delving back into her memories

**Flashback**

_They were at the beach, and her red bikini showed off exactly what she wanted as she cuddled up to Tsuzuki._

"_We were arguing and he just went and kissed me. Tsu, its not funny" Saya complained. _

"_Actually hon it is, with your anger, I cant wait to see what the poor bastard looks like today." He said and she smacked him before kissing the red smack._

"_When do I get to meet your friend?" She asked as he leanedback and groaned as she kissed right under his nipple._

"_Today, he should be on his way" He said and she stopped only to kiss Tsuzuki, long and hard, and needy. Their relationship was tiring, for her father really despised Tsuzuki, which made kisses like this the norm_

"_Ahem" A voice from in front of them went and Tsuzuki pulled out to see his former partner Tatsumi, and Watari. Watari looked at Saya and she looked at him. Their faces were priceless._

"_Watari, Tatsumi, here is the girl of my dreams, Saya, meet Tatsumi and Watari."He said and Watari mumbled something under his breath, before she launched a ball of water at him. Her powers as a Shinigami held her with water and flame._

"_Witch"_

"_Asshole" She yelled back and Tsuzuki looked at her in surprise, this was not normal Saya Konoe behavior before he put two and two together._

"_YOU MADE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"_

Back to Reality

"And the start of the root of all evil" Tatsumi said. "Bon, you know how I said we have rebuilt the lab more than the library? Well its because these two kept trying to blow up the other, until Say and Tsu broke up. Not because of multiple explosions" Tatsumi said

"And you still steal my Nitriles Coco," she said and laughed. As she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were too cute, Hisoka thought, but then again if he had what they did, why wouldn't they be cute. "Your going out tomorrow right?" She asked him and he nodded. "Any way you can pick me up a few chemicals and a few plants from the counts garden. That way I can make sure I got out all of the terrors"

"Of course Say, I take it, that's the list you sticky noted to the bottle of Cadmium Cyanide?" He asked her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I figured you would be in to steal that too. Next time I will take Jason hostage if you don't stop stealing my chemicals" She said and his eyes turned black. "Will we ever get time to ourselves" He whispered before collapsing.

"Tari" She whispered as she saw the burn show up on his forearm. "Shit" She yelled as she jumped down and straddled his small hips. Tatsumi grabbed his flailing arms as Hisoka rubbed his green eyes, and watched. "Keep him from moving" She said before she ripped off his shirt, showing the curse made by terrors cover his whole upper half. "How the hell" She whispered before calling to her Shinigami. "Of the nine gods who protect me I call to you, lend me your strength Aida" She said as she was surrounded by a light blue light. Softly she touched his chest where his heart would be. "_Terrors of the heart dissipate under the touch of a pure mind and body. Bring Yutaka Watari back from the recesses of his heart, and rid of this, demons depart"_ she chanted and all of the dark energy from the terrors was sucked into her hand, before traveling to her own heart. His amber eyes lost their darkness and he quit flailing, but she responded by falling into his lap softly, as he sat up. She had seen his true fear.

"Watari, I don't, and never will love him again" She whispered into his neck, her fingers tangling in his long blonde hair, before passing out. She had gotten rid of too many terrors, with not enough time in between. Her breathing was slow and even, her blue eyes shut, but a small tear cascaded down one pale cheek.

"She didn't heal herself yet." Tatsumi stated, and Watari shook his head, the terrors once she rid them from another body, manifested in hers, until a symbol of love took them away. With them, it was their make out sessions, but with anther it could be a simple I love you, or a hug, depending on the terror. Softly he stood up, while picking up her body, and walked up the stairs to her room, before tucking her into her bed. And with a kiss, he left her to sleep.


	4. Author Note

_Author note people's._

_Okay, I know I sorta quit working on all my stories, but I promise that once I get my life back together I will finish them, all of them. It's been a rough few months and I just lost my Uncle to Cancer after battling it again for three months. He made it past the brain tumor seven years ago, but this time he had pancreatic cancer he went downhill fast. So give me a week or two and I will get back up and running_

_Laurel Lee_


	5. Chapter 4

_Aww, Waa. I keep reading Tatari fics, and they are absolutely yummy, maybe I should change how this one is going? Nah, I'm having too much fun. Still don't own anyone, if I did there would be A Tsuzuki and a Watari missing from the book. and for those who said anything, I really cannot say that I modeled Saya off of a character from Naruto, I really have never watched it, but I enjoyed the comments._

Chapter 4

"I can't believe it. My best friend stood me up" Saya exclaimed at seven forty five. She was dressed to kill in a low cut dark red dress, and her words were music to Watari's ears. Now they could spend some time together, a feat not easily captured, for both of their missions and experiments kept them away. In fact this had been the most he had seen his girlfriend in the past three months. In fact he was hoping maybe to take their relationship up another notch, with dinner, a movie, and maybe some… Wait they still had bon and Tsuzuki here.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable" He asked and held her hand to his lips. They didn't even feel like they were dating anymore, just friends with very few benefits, because they never saw each other.

"Date night" She asked, a hint of romance sparkled in her blue eyes. Saya was hoping for one, she was worried about the scientist since she had gotten rid of his terror the day before. She looked into his amber eyes and smiled at the feral lust hidden in the deep dark tinged pools.

"Oh yes my darling, why I believe I owe you something for the chemicals I borrowed" He said and zero zero three chirped on his shoulder in agreement. Her master needed laid soon, he was getting too uptight. She smiled once as he kissed her hand and led her towards the hall where she sashayed down, but came back and kissed him before running up the steps to her room. She had insisted they had their own rooms, but she hardly ever stayed in hers anymore, no she would lie in his until he came in late, kiss him, and it was time for her to get ready to leave. They really never spent any time together.

Watari walked briskly over to the small pristine kitchen, and pulled out of the oven, chicken topped with Greek salsa, roasted veggies, and two wine coolers from the fridge. Okay so he had called Coud and now owed the guy a favor, but anything was better than seeing Saya go out with another guy. Wait wasn't Coud homosexual?(insert teardrop on back of head) CRAP! He set the hot pan down on the cooling racks set on the marble counter, and sighed. He would seriously do anything for her, and hopefully she would for him.

Saya slowly walked down the hall wearing a green tank top, layered with another light blue tank under it. She wore a short denim skirt that she used to always wear, which gave him a nice view of her curves, which she would use to her full advantage tonight. Sighing she walked into the small Kitchen nook where he had set up the candle light dinner. Dinner had already been placed and he just stared at her.

"You look just like you did on our first date" She whispered as he strode over to her, his breath warm on her ear, tickling the skin and she blushed.

"You still stun and leave me breathless love" He whispered in her ear and licked the lobe, causing a shiver to run through her entire body and pool through her center. "And you are acting like you did on our first date" He finished as he pulled out her chair and she sat only to be pushed in and poured a glass of wine cooler, before walking over to his seat across from her, and sat down slowly. Muscles rolling underneath the tight sweater and lab coat. Was it getting a little hotter in here, or had she actually fallen that far for the guy. Looking up into his amber eyes, she saw his hungry gaze sweep over her and she felt another blush paint her cheeks.

"You haven't changed Tari" Saya whispered, wishing he would let his hair down from the pony tail so she could run her fingers through it. Damnit, what was happening to her, his gaze was making her feel like one of her ex's had long ago. Finally trying to ignore her body's natural instinct, she simply shoved a piece of the Greek chicken inside her mouth and chewed. Hopefully this way she wouldn't say something embarrassing. They ate in silence for a few minutes, a few painful minutes for the both of them. Too bad they didn't know someone was watching them.

"Hisoka, they aren't doing anything" Tsuzuki whined as he peeked out the door and Hisoka just sighed and put his book down.

"Get in here before I cause you serious harm, and what did you expect, Watari to rip her clothes off and do her on the table?" Hisoka asked sarcastically and after a few seconds of silence he smacked himself in the forehead. Stupid Tsuzuki!

"Damnit, Yutaka, we really need to skip that movie" Saya said and stood up abruptly. She couldn't take it anymore, his gaze made her feel as though she was about to melt and she wanted him more than anything.

"And what do you plan to do since we are skipping the movie." He asked as she over behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss that was anything but chaste, for fires of passion had consumed them both. His hair was taken out of the ponytail; the scent of it brought Saya back into reality along with the strands gently brushing her face.

"Warn me before you do that hon, I don't want hair in our kiss." She whispered and kissed his forehead. His hands came around a pulled her into his lap with a smirk.

"But I thought you liked my hair down"

"Not when it's entering my mouth" She replied as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck and she sighed. "I want to try an experiment. What is skinny dipping really like" She said softly as he took a drink only to spit it back out.

"Are you sure about that Saya, if I see you I would want to…" He said but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"You know the reason I even had that thing installed was to spend some time with you, naked" She said and laughed as he kissed her wrist, which tickled. "and I love you" she whispered before he drug her down the stairs, she laughing the whole way, before stopping and kissing her long and hard on theedge of the pool.

"Exactly how are we going to do this" He whispered huskily as his hands softly cupped her pert breasts as she moaned.

"Controlled experiment so I take off your clothes" She said and ripped both the jacket and vest off.

"Slow down Saya" Watari said as he softly and slowly took her tank top off baring her breasts in a green lace demi bra. He bent down and pinched the apparent nipples causing her to moan again.

"No, you speed up" She said and ripped his pants off giggling in anticipation. Hers were off before she knew it and he had lifted her up and held her up to kiss.

bang boom bang clash clang crash

Both looked up suddenly and Saya stood up.

"Damnit, Tsuzuki!" She yelled as she threw on her tank top and ran up the stairs Watari right behind her watching her butt sway as she jogged. "The one night where we might get anywhere and what does he do" She asked in a rant as she opened the door and stared at the older dark haired Shinigami who held the remote in his teeth, popcorn and chocolate in hands and the flat screen TV on the floor and one DVD case bent and shattered.

"Oops" Tsuzuki said innocently and Saya stared, her mouth dropped in awe. Her favorite of the DVD's, the one that Watari had got her on their one month anniversary, was the case shattered.

"Tsuzuki, run" Watari said, certain that Saya was going to fry him to the spot but instead she turned around and rested her head on his chest. It surprised him enough that he took a few seconds before lacing his fingers in her hair.

"I will not kill him, I will not kill him" She chanted and finally looked up at Watari.

"Just think honey, just a few more months with this" He said and kissed her forehead as she groaned.

"I am going to bed, don't wake me in the morning" Saya said and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Say, nice underwear" Tsuzuki said and she turned around on the steps leading to her bedroom.

"Tsuzuki, go to bed, I can't deal with this without killing you right now" She said and slammed her door shut, the sound of the lock turning heard on the other side.

Well let's see that only took about three months to write, Sorry about the wait everyone.


End file.
